


Way back home

by Lacendy



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: And he wants to change that, Basically a rewrite of the last 30 minutes of the original movie, Family Fluff, Feelings, Forgiveness, Gen, Hector is even more angelic, Marco is a little XXXX, Miguel is an angel, Regret, Will be translated soon, With our lovable Marco, and he knows that, bad writting, currently in Chinese, family sins, plastic friendship, so much feelings, 塑料友谊, 底层画手转职垃圾写手
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacendy/pseuds/Lacendy
Summary: Marco "De La Cruz" Iniguez is a 13 years old teenager who accidentally found out that he is actually the world-famous singer, Ernesto De La Cruz's Great Great Grandson. He ran away to a town called Santa Cecilia to worship his ancestor.However, he ran into another boy called Miguel who has the same thought with him......So with the mystery of their Great Great Grandpa, they decided to steal the guitar together."Sorry Miguel.""But it seems like that only one of us is the real descendant of de la Cruz.(The title is temperary......might change later!)





	Way back home

**Author's Note:**

> I know which way to go  
> When it's dark outside and I can't say no more  
> Try to fight the world alone  
> I am lost inside, sadness nobody knows  
>  ——Heading Home, Alan Walker unreleased.
> 
> Endless appreciates to the amazing @Calliopes_Quill for giving me such awesome ideas and evaluation!!!  
> If you really wanna read it, plz use translations haha  
> Don't worry, I'll look for a time to translate the work into English!!!

“对不住了，米格。”

 

那个熟悉的面孔从他背后出现，金色的瞳孔在如此绚烂的灯光下却让人不禁颤栗。马可夺过埃克托珍视如己的那张照片，仰着头傲慢地向德拉库斯走去。

 

“总有一天，你会学会把握时机的，孩子，”欧内斯特邪魅的笑着。“保安，把他们关起来。”几个穿着制服的高大骷髅把挣扎不休的埃克托和不知所措的米格关进了一个房间。

 

“可是我是你的家人啊！”米格在路上绝望的叫着。

 

“看来德拉库斯先生真正的太太孙子只有一个。” 门关上前，马可渗人的微笑使米格失去了反抗的力气。

  
  
  


米格的大脑一片混乱。就在一个晚上之间，他与这样一个和他如此相似的男孩谈笑风生，和他一起偷走了那把举世闻名的吉他，一同被送到了这个鬼地方；他又结识了那位滑稽的骷髅，见证了一个灵魂的消逝，经历了人生第一次表演；而半分钟之前，他才得知自己敬爱的偶像、太太爷爷竟然是个杀人凶手；他犹豫地接过埃克托的照片时，又被曾经志同道合伙伴背叛了。

 

现在，他手臂上的骨架清晰可见，每一寸皮肤的消失都应证着他所剩不多的时间。现在他真的回不了家了。

 

他不该丢下落魄的埃克托不管，不该逃离伊梅尔达的祝福，不该去动那把吉他。

 

他一开始就不应该离开家人。

 

他还不想死。

 

“嘿，小鬼，没事的。别哭了。”埃克托温柔的抚摸着他的肩膀，随后把他拥入只剩骨架的胸膛。“你已经尽力了，我不怪你。”

 

米格顺着他的怀抱扑向他单薄的身板。虽然没有了血肉，他依然能感受到骨头间的温存。

 

或许这就是希望吧，虽然它即将荡然无存。

  
  
  


“太太爷爷，我做的怎么样？”马可期盼的眼光投向欧内斯特的背影。

 

“我为你骄傲，我的孩子。”欧内斯特头也不回地回答道。他的语气是这样的索然无味，仿佛和宴会上到处骄傲地炫耀他孙子的歌神判若两人。

 

马可顿时感到有些空虚。

 

“那……我的祝福……”他试探着问道。

 

“哦，我差点忘了。”欧内斯特突然转过身来。他拿起一片花瓣，犹豫了半晌。“你……不会相信他们的胡言乱语吧？”

 

“什……当然不会了！”马可愣了一下，随后赶紧附和道。

 

“很好。不过我现在很忙，还有一场演出在等着我。在此之前我希望你能帮我看管好那对麻烦……如果有必要的话，别让那个小鬼活着出来。”

 

马可懵了，他不敢相信他的太太爷爷竟然面不改色地说出了这番可怕的话。

 

他，马可·“德·拉·库斯”·英尼格兹， 知道自己是一个高傲自负的混蛋，出生在墨西哥城一个富人家族的他从小到大衣食无忧。他自小生活在众人的睽睽目光下，让他觉得掌声和鲜花是人生的全部，而随着他逐渐长大，父母在他身边的次数越来越少，取而代之的是满满的日程表，而他每个要求得到的回应都是一阵模糊的应和。他开始学会用自命不凡的性格武装自己，掩盖自己的孤独。

 

当他终于鼓起勇气对父母说出自己想成为一个音乐家时，他一辈子也不会忘记那两副诧异的表情。

 

但是一切都在不久前一个晚上他从阁楼里找到那个箱子时改变了。他知道了自己的太爷爷是德拉库斯和已离婚的妻子的儿子，强大的血统更加确定了他的梦想。

 

于是在亡灵节前一天的凌晨，他偷走了爸爸的钱包，独自一人两手空空来到了圣塞西莉亚，德拉库斯的故乡。他在广场上结识了米格·里维拉，那个偏执狂制鞋世家的小孩。他们畅聊了整整一个下午。他带着乡村男孩特有的天真、纯洁的热情和一颗坚定的心。他必须承认他非常有天赋，但是在他说出自己也是德拉库斯的后代时，他潜意识上便把他作为了竞争对手。而米格却仍然天真的把他当作第一个知心朋友。他们一起去偷了那把吉他，一起被诅咒，又在茫茫人群中走散了。

 

在米格费劲周章前来寻找德拉库斯的同时，他毫不费力的说服了海关的工作人员把他送到了太太爷爷面前。

 

然而现在，他十三岁的人生中第一次感到害怕。如果那个叫埃克托的家伙说的是真的，那他的整个人生，整个家族岂不是建立在一个世纪谎言上？

 

不过太太爷爷说得对，事情已经发展到这样的地步了，他不能放走任何一个机会，他必须把握时机。也许这样，他才会得到渴望已久的宠爱。

  
  
  


这并不是埃克托九十六年来经历的第一次绝望，但却是最无助的一次。他明明离成功这么近了。

 

整整九十六年了，他对自己的死一无所知，背负着“腊香肠”这个难听的外号，任人取笑。起初他会强烈反抗，而现在，他只会一笑而过。

 

三十多年前，他的妻子来到了这个地方，他一次次地去追寻她，又一次次的被赶走。他却从来没有埋怨过傲娇的妻子，只怪自己当年的粗心大意。他真是一个不称职的丈夫。

 

这天晚上，当橙色的晕影再一次染上他的骨架时，他的希望已然越来越渺茫。他又一次拼尽一切穿过花桥，又一次被花瓣吞没，又一次被请去警察局喝茶。

 

不久后，当这个叫米格的小鬼出现在他面前时，他的愿望又一次燃烧了起来。这简直是上天赐给他的机会，即使他是自己那个分道扬镳的老伙计的太太孙子，他也愿意忍住怨火帮他达成目的。

 

他没有告诉他那些名利背后的真相，因为他不想毁掉他心目中那个伟大祖先的形象。他只想过一次桥，仅此而已。一切进行的都很顺利——直到这小鬼抛弃了他，自己跑掉了。他很生气，很失望，但他还是厚着不存在的脸皮跑来这里找到了米格。

 

然而他却无意间为自己揭发了这个隐瞒百年的真相……

 

他发现自己本可以回家，再一次听到妻子傲人的歌喉，再一次看到女儿蹒跚的舞步。他可以和妻子白头偕老，看到女儿长大，找到自己的爱恋，看着后代子孙满堂……如果他没有接过那杯致命的龙舌兰。

 

现在，他已经别无他求了。

 

“我只想回圣塞西莉亚，看一眼分别已久的女儿。在此之后，一切都不重要了。”

 

米格睁大了眼睛。“你……有个女儿？”

 

“我的可可。”

  
  
  


“那首歌是不是写给世界的，是写给我的可可的。”

 

马可站在门外，眼泪不由自主的落了下来。他不知道为什么自己会流泪，是为这样一个可怜的灵魂，还是为这样一个可怕的骗局，还是为自己可悲的立场。几年来，他为自己建造的坚硬盔甲终于在这一刻分崩离析了。

 

这怎么可能……

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my first fic. It's bad, I know......  
> That's what I've got so far, if you guys have any suggestions, contact me on Tumblr!  
> lacendydreamer.tumblr.com  
> 谢谢~~~  
> Lacendy


End file.
